Drops of Jupiter
by Silver Ame Tsukino
Summary: As Martha laid dying in the American West, she noticed something odd. Something that makes the Clades' "Unknown" reading proves true. What does that mean for the Doctor and herself? [Eventual Doctor/Martha]
1. Chapter 1

Drops of Jupiter

Summary: As Martha laid dying in the American West, she noticed something odd. Something that makes the Clades' "Unknown" reading proves true. What does that mean for the Doctor and herself? [Eventual Doctor/Martha]

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

A/N: This takes place after Human Nature/Family of Blood (1913, TV) and during the novel 'Peacemaker'. AU seasons thereafter.

 **If you've read Peacemaker no need to read the italic part, that's me giving a run through of what happened before the opening scene. (Not a great run through at that lol)**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 ** _Death is a very dull, dreary affair, and my advice to you is to have nothing whatsoever to do with it. -W. Somerset Maugham_**

Chapter 1

 _It had started with the Doctor wanting to take Martha to see a movie. A way of apologizing for the things that happened in 1913. "It has intelligent seats! The kind that mold to your comfort zones! Not enough to make you snooze during the good parts though." The Doctor had raved, telling her about his favorite movie spot. Then he asked what she had wanted to see, "they have everything here! Pirates of the Caribbean VI? The Starship Brilliant? Casablanca?" He fired at her. She told him she wanted to see a Western, because those were the types of movies she used to watch with her family when she was younger. Honestly, Martha had felt rather homesick when she had requested that genre._

 _Martha should have known when the box office was closed that the day wouldn't go right._

 _When the Doctor decided they would go to the Wild West, she should have known danger was around the corner._

 _After landing in Redwater, it had been surprising to run into Jenny Forest, a teacher from the local school. Miss Forest was a well-meaning woman that expressed her distrust of a traveling snake oil dealer that had stopped by with a supposed cure for the smallpox going around. A cure, that Martha had been sure never existed at that time._

 _Two deceased Western outlaws had their bodies used by two alien guns as hosts. Clades, the Doctor had called them. They had entered the town of Redwater and shot two of residents- the current Sheriff and Jenny. The Doctor and Martha managed to save the teacher with the help from a New Earth medkit and good ole CPR._

 _Clades were gun modules created and perfected for war. Their creators used them to end a war quickly; their efficiency scared off any potential threats. In their solitude, they waited and plotted. They were currently acting as hired mercenaries after destroying their own creators from boredom. Everywhere Clades went, they left total devastation earning the name 'Peacemaker'. The Doctor had witnessed their devastation first hand and he never approved of it. He had taken the time to clear out the refugees before the Clades could finish their destruction on another planet._

 _The Clades were looking for a snake-oil dealer; one they believed had their Command Unit, a man named Alvin Godlove. Of course, the time travelers had to get to the Command Unit first. The Doctor threw them off with false information before getting directions to the right town after the hostile aliens left. Martha, the Doctor and the Sheriff's son, Nathan, headed to the town of Ironhill the last known location of the Alvin Godlove._

 _In Ironhill, our heroes separated to find Godlove. Godlove and his partner had started to leave town because they thought the Doctor was a Marshall, a confusion that led to the Doctor being in a stand-off. The stand-off ended with him scaring off the Lyles Brothers, a trio that went after him because of Alvin. The gunshots had drawn Martha's attention, especially when Nathan labeled the gun's model without seeing them. They had left Alvin's cart to find the Doctor._

 _Martha remembered stepping up to defend the town of Ironhill from the Clades. They had every intention of destroying the town and everything within 100 meters in all directions after leaving. Something she couldn't allow. Martha kept them talking until the Doctor arrived on the scene with Walking Crow. "I'll take over from here." He informed his companion._

 _"Gladly." She had replied, stepping back. Martha had put on a brave face to save the town, but she knew the Doctor was better at intimidating their enemies._

 _The Clades hadn't been impressed with the Doctor's attempts to scare them away. They knew he was the last of his race. The Time Lords when alive had been formidable, but now it was all just legend in some places. One of the Clades decided the best way to get the Doctor's cooperation was to have him chose- life or death, before shooting Martha._

 _Martha didn't remember what happened much; she knew she had coaxed Walking Crow into telling her where Godlove was hiding. Then she heard a shout before pain registered in her mind. It happened in slow motion; Martha the medical student had categorized a GSW (Gun Shot Wound) while Martha the victim felt pain and the ground as she landed. A cry of pain was all she managed before she hit the ground. The Doctor ran to her side and held her by the shoulders. He was talking to her, telling her she wasn't going to die before asking if she trusted him._

 _It had to be the silliest question he ever asked her. She trusted him. He smiled at her, told her to hold on...that she was the strongest person he knew._

 _Martha stared up, at the spiky brown hair blocking her vision. "I feel cold." She told him, "That's shock. I'm going into shock."_

 _"It's just a breeze," The Doctor tried to assure her._

 _Martha didn't believe him for one second. "Liar." She touched her frayed jacket and complained that it was ruined. The Doctor reassured her that he would get it fix, that he would fix her._

 _She pulled on his lapel, pulling him closer. "Doctor...I have to tell you..." Martha had to tell him what the Native American said. The Clades were watching the scene, waiting for the Doctor to decide what he was going to do._

 _The Doctor shook his head, "No shh..." He didn't want to hear that kind of speech. Not right now. Not here, not when he could still save her._

 _"Always thinking it's about you..." Martha teased him quietly despite being on the verge of losing consciousness. "Walking Crow, he knows where Alvin is...a Mining Shaft, Doctor..." She blacked out after that point._

Martha could feel blood seeping through her makeshift bandage. The Clades' gun had left her with a wound that wouldn't close and a very determined Doctor. It was only an alien gunshot wound and she ignored the pain that she felt from it as much as possible. She didn't want to worry the Doctor any more than he already was.

The Clades had to be stopped. Yet each step they took caused her more pain. Nathan and the Doctor supporting her was the only reason she could move her legs. Her death was nothing compared to saving the Wild American West. If they weren't stopped her time might not even exist to begin with. Despite detaching herself from the situation as much as possible, she felt odd.

Like there was some energy building up inside of her.

It was a new sensation…

"Miss Martha, are you awake?" The former Sheriff's son, Nathan, asked her. He was taking care of her while the Doctor tried to negotiate with the Clade unit capable of healing her. She tried to force herself to pay attention to the conversation. Everything blurred from there because of the pain. She knew things were happening and she remembered Nathan checking on her again. That new sensation was stronger.

It threatened to overwhelm her.

"You have to heal Martha." The Clade unit seemed to think saving the life of some human was worth gaining a Time Lord mind and body. Nathan had no clue what was really happening, but Martha did. The Doctor had told her to hold on, she had placed her life in his hands and in response he was sacrificing himself!

"No!" Martha protested. Then the sensation gave her the strength to look at the Doctor. "I'm not worth it!" All of time and space needed him! The determined look on his face hadn't wavered, not even when Martha's breathing slowed down dangerously.

The Doctor looked over at her, as he picked up the Clade gun. "I'm sorry Martha Jones." What he was sorry for, no one found out. In that moment something happened- Martha's hands started glowing gold. A very familiar gold light to the Doctor.

"Doctor?!" She cried out alarmed. Nathan was kneeling close to her.

He swallowed thickly, not knowing what to say. "Martha! Nathan move now!" The Sheriff's son hesitated before moving away, just as the rest of her body was engulfed in the light. Nathan turned his head as the light became too bright in the dark mining shaft.

The Doctor's eyes widen as the Clade unit attached itself to him.

How?

His companion was human!

His Martha Jones was no Time Lord!

Yet, that light!

It was her regenerating!

The light died down and Martha laid there for a minute, before sitting up. The Doctor knew he was relieved that Martha was alive. He never would've been able to properly explain to Mrs. Jones how her daughter died. How right the woman was about him being a danger.

Oh, but this regenerating thing? It was new. She looked the same as before excluding a few minor details. Her eyes were hazel and her hair was a few inches longer.

Other than that, she looked like Martha Jones.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Silver: Let's see…A slight teaser of something laying about my hard drive...and it definitely ends Doctor/Martha in my head.

In regards to the summary: The Clades scanned Martha (much like the Judoons in Smith and Jones), the reading didn't comeback as human but as "Unknown" which inspired this...(and no the Doctor had not performed any genetic transfers before the Clades scanned her).


	2. Chapter 2

Drops of Jupiter

Summary: As Martha laid dying in the American West, she noticed something odd. Something that makes the Clades, "Unknown" scan proves true. What does that mean for the Doctor and herself? [eventual Doctor/Martha]

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

A/N: This takes place after Human Nature/Family of Blood (1913, TV) and during the novel 'Peacemaker'. AU seasons there after.

I found it odd as I was reading that Martha's genetic status was "unknown" by the alien weapons when clearly in SnJ it was supposed to be a temporary distraction. Then I thought about it along with Lazarus' machine and the fact she has been exposed to time residue before entering that machine with the Doctor. Just thought I'd see where this goes...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another. -Anatole France

Chapter 2

The Clade Command Unit had tried to force a take over of the Doctor's mind back in the tiny mine shaft. She hadn't known what to do, so she fell back on a simple human principle- she kissed the Doctor.

He hadn't asked how she had saved him from the Clade and she hadn't told him. They had spent the rest of that evening in Ironhill at a small Inn. Martha and the Doctor had personally buried Walking Crow, the Native American that had helped them. At some point, Martha and Nathan had fallen asleep with the Doctor still outside looking at the stars. Not that it mattered, a few hours later Martha had joined him on the balcony, wide awake. They sat together in silence before Martha coaxed the Doctor into telling her about some of the stars. Martha listened intently as he recounted random facts about some of the visible stars, planets he had adventured to with other companions.

Not once did either bring up what happened in that shaft earlier. Martha was only a little puzzled by the Doctor's lack of comment on what happened to her. She had fully expected an explanation or some kind of acknowledgment, but of course he hadn't said a word. Instead, he seemed to be watching her closely. In his defense, the Clades attempting to destroy Earth was a more pressing matter. Martha figured they'd talk about it once they were aboard the TARDIS.

Martha made her way into the TARDIS a day later, stopping at the console. She felt like there was a soft humming presence in her mind. The presence seemed concerned and yet happy to have her aboard again. To return the greeting Martha patted the console, something she had seen the Doctor do more than once. The Doctor entered the TARDIS, his eyes landing on her briefly before he picked up a book that hadn't been published yet and stepped halfway out the door again.

Glancing down at the bag that contained her blood covered clothes, Martha sighed. A soak in a bath to forget how she had nearly died sounded heavenly. Besides, she hated clothing from this time period to begin with, it reminded her of 1913. And this blue dress wasn't her style, no matter what the Doctor and Nathan said.

The Doctor stepped inside closing the door. He bound up to the TARDIS console, Martha stepped aside and watched, as he started to de-materialize the time machine. Finally, the Time Lord turned to her a frown on his face. "You died." The word again was left out of his statement. Neither wanted to think of their time on the SS Brilliant.

"I'm breathing properly right now." Martha retorted smartly.

"You really don't know what happened to you?" The Doctor asked quietly. He moved forward until he was staring straight at her, she backed away until her back pressed into a the railing behind her. The TARDIS glowed softly, as if she were telling her Time Lord that he was daft.

Raising an eyebrow, Martha crossed her arms getting defensive. "Are you planning to tell me? Because the fact I almost died, did die according to you, hasn't completely sunk in just yet! And that energy build up that healed me? I don't even know what that was! You do! I could tell by your facial expression and you still haven't told me what it was or what it means!"

"Because its not possible! Billions of years Martha Jones! Billions of years of exposure to the energy of the Time Vortex and you've suddenly developed the ability to regenerate in less than seven months time!" He wasn't angry, confused was more like it and the confusion turned to frustration.

Martha felt her jaw drop as his words clicked in her mind. She remembered him trying to tell her back on the SS Pentallian about some ability he had that activated near death. "Wait...you! Regenerate...is that your Time Lord trick to escape death?"

"Yes it is." His brown eyes weren't on her, but on the TARDIS grating. He exhaled, his face now showed determination when he looked at her. "I don't know how this is possible, but I will figure it out."

"Am I still human?" Martha asked softly as she frowned. This time the Doctor looked at his companion. They were always young compared to him, but now...now as he stared at Martha Jones he could see she was frightened.

He couldn't blame her.

Her humanity was in question.

"I don't know." It was true, he didn't and the way her face fell...the way she withdrew into herself, it worried him. Martha had always been brilliant, dynamic and a woman that never needed him. She could and would rescue herself, he'd show up and be by her side to finish solving the problem...but she never needed him. Now? Now her humanity was in question and she needed him. He didn't know how to be there for her. With Rose it was simple- shower her with his attention, his affection. Martha? Would she even appreciate it? At Royal Hope, she questioned everything and was unimpressed with him. Until he showed her the TARDIS, even then she wanted to know how it worked. Everything he could show her it all held a novelty that wore off when she wanted to know more.

What was he going to do with her?

Well, he did need to figure out how she managed to regenerate without changing more than her hair and eyes. It was possible she wasn't completely a Time Lord, but how had she managed to regenerate? Was she still human? Was her body in the middle of developing a second heart (along with extra organs)? What about telepathy? She was human and from the 21st century, they didn't have the mental capacity for it. Well, majority of them didn't.

Martha Jones had become this puzzle to him. Genetically speaking of course.

Martha hugged herself at the Doctor's words. Her hazel eyes staring at the floor. What if she was an alien now? A Time Lord like the Doctor? Would that mean she would out live her family?

Any family she had on Earth with a normal human?

She wanted out of this dress. She wanted to go to her room and not leave it. Part of her, wished she was still dead. Still human. The TARDIS tried to soothed her, but what was Martha Jones if she wasn't human? Her humanity had been her core, her identity! How she stood out from the other aliens she encountered with the Doctor!

Was she overreacting? "I'll be in my room." She stated finally attempting to move passed him. She needed to think.

"Martha." The petite woman looked at the hand on her arm and then up at him. The Time Lord gently squeezed her arm in reassurance. "We should head to the medbay and run some tests first, alright?" Martha knew it was a sensible suggestion and nodded. She should have thought of it. She should have suggested it.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The medbay was the 12th door on the right. Martha had tugged, more than once, on the stupid dress from the American West. If the Doctor had noticed her discomfort he wasn't saying anything. Instead the whole walk had been filled with him trying to subtly find out if she wanted to go home. She had rounded on him at one point, outside of her door actually, asking him if he was kicking her off his ship. The alien backtracked saying that he wasn't, explaining he only asked because she had died. She had died and if it wasn't for the 'regeneration' ability she wouldn't be walking with him at that moment.

Martha didn't know what she was going to do if she was really not human anymore.

Entering the stark white room with alien gadgets that Martha hadn't seen before, the Doctor approached something and started making adjustments to it. He was talking a mile a minute and told her what it was. Some sort of DNA scanner meant to find abnormal genetic traits. Now, he was apparently calibrating it to read out dominate traits.

"This should be interesting Martha Jones."

Martha quirked an eyebrow as she sat on the bed, "Have you got scissors lying about?"

"Scissors?" He repeated as he pulled away. "Somewhere in here, it's been a while since I've used this room. Why do you need scissors?" He asked as he looked at her over the top of his brainy specs.

Martha smirked, "There's a reason Tish doesn't like my sense of fashion. Now where are those scissors?" Overreacting wasn't going to accomplish anything, but she could distract herself with something else.

The Doctor blinked, he really thought the dress looked fine on his companion. She went about cutting the innocent dress into something more to her taste. The Doctor, after drawing blood from her, was reading through the results of the scan. "Going to share the results?" She asked as she ripped a sleeve off the dress.

"Well right here," He placed the scanner in front of her. "It's saying, hybrid. Your dominate species are Homo sapiens and Dominus temporis."

"Dominus temporis?"

"Dominus temporis. My species."

A soft "ah" sound was all the medical student could say. "How is that possible? I thought the genetic transfer was just an excuse to kiss me which would leave, more or less, your saliva on my skin causing the Judoon's scanner to be confused."

"Blimey." The skinny alien muttered to himself. His face was scrunched up as he thought over Martha's statement. "Well, that's true. That was the intent and it did work that way. However, something else happened in addition to that," he crossed his arms and leaned away from the machine.

Martha stopped cutting away at the dress and eyed the Time Lord. "It took millions, maybe billions of years to develop into a Time Lord."

"Billions of years with consistent exposure to the Time Vortex." The Doctor informed her.

Martha frowned, "I haven't..."

The two locked eyes, "Lazarus' machine!"

"It caused him to awaken dormant, rejected genes in human evolution." Martha pointed out.

The Doctor nodded, "Humans do look like Time Lords, but our biological make up is different."

"Well, Earth and Gallifrey are entirely different planets. What if a Time Lord interfered with the evolution of humans?"

"They were too stuffy to do that, Martha. The only one that interferes with human affairs is me."

The petite woman raised an eyebrow, "That's like saying I'm the only companion you've ever had. It's not possible."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "What you're talking about is a Time Lord interfering with the natural genetic evolution of humans. There weren't many Time Lords that experimented on other species..."

"You thought of someone."

He nodded, "An old schoolmate. However, even she wouldn't have..."

Martha crossed her arms and looked at the paper in the Doctor's hands. "Unless Lazarus' machine combined your genetics with mine while we were trapped in it."

"I was sonicking a lot of things."

"And it was a tiny space."

"Still, how would you know how to regenerate?"

Martha slid her glaze from the paper to the TARDIS ceiling. "Perhaps the same way I consistently understand different languages?"

"The translation circuits?" The Doctor questioned before shaking his head. "You mean the TARDIS."

The pair sat in silence as the Time Lord considered the possibility. His ship was special in her own right, it was entirely possible that it could plant the information on regeneration into Martha's mind. Then what else could she plant in his companions' minds?

"What should we do then?" Martha asked. The petite human was under no impression that it was something that could be fixed with the touch of a button. "What about the arch that you used to make you human?"

The Doctor shoved his hands into his pockets. "We don't have a watch for you. And even if we did, it's not meant to be used that way."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Silver: Woohoo. I have every intention of developing Martha's Time Lord half.


	3. Chapter 3

Drops of Jupiter

Summary: As Martha laid dying in the American West, she noticed something odd. Something that makes the Clades, "Unknown" scan proves true. What does that mean for the Doctor and herself? [eventual Doctor/Martha]

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

A/N: AU Utopia/LotTL and seasons 4-6.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _"_ _In the 1960s we were fighting to be recognized as equals in the marketplace, in marriage, in education and on the playing field. It was a very exciting, rebellious time."_

 _-Marlo Thomas_

 **Chapter 3**

"Ah, good ole 1969! The Moon landing happening for the first time for you humans." The Doctor told Martha with a wide grin as they left the alleyway that the Weeping Angel had dumped them in. His companion had no grin to return. Not that he blamed her, the trip was as uncomfortable as possible without a vessel. Not to mention, he'd taken Martha to see the moon landing four times already. She had this love for it that was endearing, it didn't matter where they went in the universe...Earth's moon held a special place in the hearts of Martha Jones.

Instead she was trying to figure out if she should kill the Doctor when they got the TARDIS back or just attempt to destroy the stupid Weeping Angel that sent them to this stellar time period. If the universe wanted to remind Martha Jones that she was a woman of color, it was doing a fantastic job of it. Here she was, 1969- no papers to get a job related to her schooling and there was the Doctor.

What was she going to do with him?

According to that woman's- Sally- video, she would get a job and support him.

Which implied they lived together right? So, a flat. The Doctor and herself needed a flat. To get a flat, they needed money. And if Martha remembered her history properly, her pounds were worthless at the moment.

Oh she was going to destroy every angel statue she owned when she got home.

Turning to the Doctor, ignoring whatever he had been talking about, Martha leveled a look on him. The Time Lord actually scratched the back of his neck as he swallowed thickly. Human women had this ability to scare him more than any evil being he had ever faced.

"Right then, Martha Jones...we need..."

"Money, a flat, food and clothes." Martha wasn't surprised when the Doctor's eyebrows shot up. "Yes Doctor, you'll have to suffer doing the domestic thing. Emphasis on _suffer_."

"Martha?" His voice went high pitch which meant she was scaring him. Good.

"I have to work and support you. So you will do something other than build that thing to get the TARDIS back." There was something about the way she was scaring the Doctor, that amused her so. Before her death weeks ago, she would've followed the Doctor's lead. She would've been the one _suffering_ from the domesticity. Now, she had this 'take charge' desire. Butting heads with the Doctor was fun, but this was better.

The Doctor silently prayed that Sally sent his ship soon. Not because there was something wrong with his lovely companion, more because she was scary. Very scary really. Almost on the same level as Francine Jones and Jackie Tyler scary. "Right then, like I said earlier first stop should be one of those pawn shops."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Five hours later

Martha wasn't the type of person to be discouraged easily. However, after seeing several potential landlords (or landladies) she was about ready to let the Doctor stay in one area and find herself somewhere more welcoming. Staying as mates sharing a flat? Shot down and murdered by the first landlords. At that point Martha started doing all the talking as she and the Doctor would be homeless if he kept talking. She tried the mixed race couple that wasn't married. The way that had been shot down left Martha thankful for the laws of her time.

And now here they were, sitting in the plain parlor of yet another potential landlady. Martha fully expected the woman to ask if they were married. The old woman- Mrs. Granslaw, a widow- did ask that question. Before Martha even got to reply the Doctor himself answered that they were engaged.

"We're engaged. We were trying to set ourselves up somewhere before you know- tying the knot. Martha's been really patient about it, not really one for big weddings." The Doctor turned to Martha, he sent her a wink, before digging around in his coat pocket. "Actually, she still forgets to wear this-" He pulled out the bio-damper disguised as a wedding ring. "Its actually pretty cute when she remembers she's supposed to wear it now."

The old woman's eyes had widen at the sight of the ring, that the Doctor carefully slipped on Martha's hand. Martha, had to turn her head away otherwise she'd laugh her head off. How the hell did the Doctor know her that well? "Shush you, its not like I took it off on purpose. I really didn't want to damage it!" Martha retorted as she spun the ring around her finger. Pretending to be engaged to the Doctor.

Weirder things have happened, right?

"Oh, that's adorable! You, Miss Jones should really keep up with that, I'm sure Mr. Smith worked very hard to buy that!" Mrs. Granslaw chided her, a smile on her face. "When is the wedding if you do get the flat?"

"Two weeks." The Doctor replied without hesitation. He really hoped this worked out, humans were so complicated in this time! How had he forgotten? Last time he had been in the 60s he hadn't even bothered with a flat, instead he had set the TARDIS in a junkyard. Susan hadn't minded in the least, until Ian and Barbara-THEY WERE BACK IN THIS TIME! The Doctor felt his face light up at the thought of his first human companions (even if he had kidnapped them so to speak). Oh, he'd have to take Martha to meet them! Hopefully, it won't be like when Rose met Sarah Jane.

Oh, Martha should meet Sarah Jane too!

Once he had the TARDIS back, he would pop in on his former companion!

Mrs. Granslaw and Martha were staring at him, now. The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, "Cash deposit?" He asked before digging through his pockets for the shillings he'd gotten earlier.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Martha unlocked the door to her new temporary flat that would be shared with the Doctor. The place was one bedroom, had a small living room, a tiny kitchen and a small bathroom. All the furniture in the flat was old and obviously worn. "Two weeks? And what caused you to light up like a Christmas Tree?" Martha asked as she moved around their small flat noting things they'd need to survive a while. Hopefully they weren't staying past a few months, one if they were lucky. The flat with eggshell color walls and hardwood floors wasn't horrible, but she preferred her teal blue colored walls.

The Doctor took off his favorite brown coat and tossed it on the table in the kitchen. Ignoring Martha's questions he started going through the pockets pulling things out. Martha wondered back into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at the things the Doctor pulled out of his pockets. "I packed a bit! The TARDIS was insistent on it really."

"How did she manage to get you to listen?" Martha asked as she looked at the pile of clothes, money and junk food on the table. She wasn't surprised seeing all the sweets nor was she surprised when the Doctor pulled out bananas. Men, were horrible at packing essentials.

Apparently, that included Time Lords.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head. "I can only take being hit on the head so many times Martha Jones." She laughed at that, as she sunk into the wooden chair at the table. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all? She could only hope the Doctor didn't start becoming moody. "She dropped these on my head specifically." The skinny alien handed Martha several things. A box with a brand new flat iron in it (she officially loved that ship more than the Doctor!), a Harry Potter book (specifically number three which was her favorite) and a plain white box that looked like the ones she used to put her niece's outfits in during Christmas time.

"What's this?" Martha asked the Time Lord gesturing to the box that for all purposes should _not_ have fit in that pocket.

He shrugged in response. "All my attempts to peek ended with the old girl shocking me. I think she's still a bit angry with me over something." His brown eyes did look at the box curiously. "Though now..."

"She didn't want you to see." Martha told him poking her tongue out as she moved the box away from him. "So no peeking for you."

"B-b-but Martha~!"

Smiling, Martha felt cheerful for the first time that day. Sure, she still had to find a job but right now she and the Doctor had tackled two problems. Money- for now, and housing. Though, she and the Doctor needed to head to the market before it closed.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Despite her threat to make the Doctor suffer in 1969, she didn't bother to go through with it. Instead the next day, she went around and tried to find work in a shop. The Doctor being himself, kept busy doing _something._ Martha had tried to ask about his day, but his reply had made no sense. So, she told him about her day while attempting to cook dinner. She told him about how she had found a small shop to apply too.

He was only interested in the location of the shop.

Her good mood had gone sour with his lack of interest and was probably why she burnt part of their meal. Then he went and _commented_ on her cooking skills.

1969 was going to be one long trip.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Silver: I know I didn't mention any updates to Martha's condition (except for her now having developed two hearts...) but more to come on!


	4. Chapter 4

Drops of Jupiter

Summary: As Martha laid dying in the American West, she noticed something odd. Something that makes the Clades, "Unknown" scan proves true. What does that mean for the Doctor and herself? [Eventual Doctor/Martha]

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or "Ain't no Mountain High Enough"...

A/N: AU Utopia/LotTL and seasons 4-6. Let's see, I'm not too sure on UK laws governing the use of apartment building roofs. Considering the whole Olympic missile thing, I think you probably need only permission of the building owner. I didn't follow the issue that closely though. So, if it's illegal, feel free to tell me. I'm sure I'll care sooner or later.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _"_ _Any idiot can face a crisis - it's day to day living that wears you out."_

 _-Anton Chekhov_

 **Chapter 4**

Martha worked six days a week at a clothing shop. Her boss distrusted her because of her skin color. She never worked the register unless it was overcrowded in the shop. Instead, she ended up doing inventory and re-stocking merchandise. Day-to-day Martha had swallowed some of her retorts, especially to the customers and her boss.

More than once, considering she no longer needed much sleep, she had thought about getting a second job. The Doctor hadn't been happy with that idea. "Martha Jones, wondering the streets of London at night? Are you mad?"

The Human-Time Lord sent him a glare. "A night job would mean no worrying about bills and food! Two sources of income work better than one." Of course, the silly alien pouted over the bits and pieces of his Timey-Wimey device.

"I know how to help!" Martha wasn't entirely sure she should trust the Doctor's idea. Aliens trying to destroy Earth? Fine, she'd take his advice. A domestic situation where his attempts to hold down a job for the past two weeks failed miserably every time? She'd get back to you on that one. "Don't doubt me Martha Jones. You trust me, right?" He asked pausing in his tinkering to look at her.

Martha bit her lip as she nodded. "I do, but Doctor you can't do anything crazy. You get hauled off to jail, I won't be able to help."

"Honestly Martha, what do you expect me to do?"

Martha raised an eyebrow as she rolled over on the floor to look at the telly in front of them. "Something dramatic and not quite human."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her, "Are you implying I can't blend in with humans? I'd like to think I've been doing a good job these last two weeks."

"You remember Chrissy?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "Downstairs neighbor."

"Right, she's convinced you're actually cheating on me with Thomas." Martha informed him in a bored tone. "I've warned you more than once about going to Thomas' house for anything. He's been throwing himself at you, hasn't he?" The Doctor's jaw dropped.

"B-b-but Martha, I-I..."

She ignored his stutter. "Monica and Rayne do think you're a time traveling alien or at least a mega swot because of all the techno-speak while you fixed their shower pipes the other day. I think they like the alien theory better. Did you really tell them we meet Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?"

"They were fans of Sherlock...it _might have_ slipped out."

"And there's good ole Mister Winston. You drank the whole bottle of hard liquor and then told the old man it was fine because your body could break down the alcohol faster than _human bodies_?"

The Doctor scratched the back of his head. Maybe he hadn't been doing as great a job as he thought.

"They think I'm engaged to a nut." Martha concluded as she looked away from the black and white show to stare at the ceiling. "If only they knew the truth."

The Doctor frowned trying to figure out if he was offended or not. "Honestly Martha...are you implying I'm _not_ the sort of bloke you'd marry?"

"I'm _implying_ they aren't aware that you are more than a nut." Martha yawned. "Tomorrow's my day off and we're going to get that marriage license." Her eyes slid close as she fell asleep.

The timey-wimey device was placed quietly on the coffee table. Moving quietly, the Doctor actually knelled next to Martha. She had this habit of falling asleep in front of the telly. It seemed to have developed over the past few days. "What am I going to do with you Martha Jones?" The young woman worked hard to take care of both of them. She rarely complained to him about it, though she did threaten to kill him on occasion.

If only he was John Smith again, but a 1969 John Smith. One that would be able to take care of Martha properly, he'd be programmed to blend in better with humans. Scooping Martha into his arms, the Doctor carried her to their bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed. "Sleep well Martha Jones." One of Martha's hands gripped his arm. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he pulled his arm from her. Martha rolled over sleeping soundly.

The Doctor knew she'd be up again in a few hours. Being a Human-Time Lord had shortened the number of hours of sleep she needed each night. Unlike his sleep patterns, which meant he could go days [or months really] without sleeping really before crashing.

If there was one thing the Doctor was happy about at the moment, it was the fact that he could still surprise Martha Jones. Oh, they'd be getting a marriage license...but what did she think he was up to after getting fired numerous times? Surely, she didn't think he spent all that time moping and building the silly device that would help him get his beloved TARDIS back? Chuckling quietly as he took his seat again, the Doctor stroked his own ego.

He didn't do weddings normally. Not real proper ones anyway and he probably wouldn't have planned theirs if it wasn't for Mrs. Granslaw. He had taken the wedding gown the TARDIS had packed for Martha (the Old Girl knew!) and left it in the care of Barbara. His old companion had taken the box with complete amusement as she asked why the bride-to-be wasn't helping. Ian had patted him sympathetically on the shoulder and called him a daft alien. Barbara kept him from screwing things up, she along with Nicole (one of Martha's co-workers that was nice) had helped pick colors for the other dresses. He knew human weddings were elaborate, but it had been ridiculous the amount of times he'd been asked about colors or cake layers.

Ha, but he'd managed a decent small private wedding. It wasn't in a church or anything, but on the roof of their building. Mrs. Granslaw had been surprised at the request and the other tenants chipped in.

The Doctor fancied he'd put together a decent enough thing. No reason for Martha's first wedding to be a complete _sham_ (even though it was one).

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Martha barely turned the water from her shower off before the bathroom door burst open. Her neighbors, Monica and Rayne ogled her with abandon. "We can't let you marry alien boy." Rayne purred as she ignored Martha's attempts to reach the towel.

"He so isn't good enough for you." Monica agreed before pouting as Martha covered her body.

Martha was mortified. How the bloody hell did those two get into her flat? Where the hell was the Doctor? Someone cleared their throat and then Barbara peeked around the corner. "I'm sorry Martha. I meant to tell them to knock."

"Why are all of you here? Where's _John_?" She was really going to murder that Time Lord. Her neighbors smiled at her, both wearing loose dresses. Monica's dress had thick shoulder straps, blue and white horizontal stripes. Her straight black hair was done up in a half bun. Rayne wore a sky blue dress with tiny sleeves. Her red hair was in a high ponytail.

Barbara wore a semi-formal looking sky blue dress. Her brown hair was in its usual wavy state. The older woman smiled reassuringly at Martha. "He's with Ian and the others preparing."

"For what? And why are you all in _my_ bathroom?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

An hour later, Martha's resolve to kill the Doctor had gone down to maim. That silly daft alien had planned a wedding. With help of course, but he'd planned one and hadn't given her a hint that he had! She hadn't expected one; the Doctor just didn't do weddings! Just like he couldn't try to get along with her family because he'd done that with Rose and she was gone. Martha sat in the 1960s' style wedding gown, the lacy sleeves stopped above her elbows and her shoulders were bare. It was ball gown style; Martha had run her fingers through the lacy fluff more than once.

Would the Doctor like it? She wasn't Rose and this wasn't meant to be forever. Martha fought the tears that threatened to spill. She looked damn good, her TARDIS key around her neck as her something old and something new.

She wished for a few moments that this was the real thing that her family was around to see her. That her father would walk her down the aisle, that her mother would sit in the front row tears not falling as she watched. Tish would be her Maid of Honor and of course Leo would be carrying the rings for them, while Kesha, her little niece, would skip in front of her a pretty flower basket in hand.

Who would stand with the Doctor as his best man? His blood family was dead, but would he invite his other former companions as a stand in?

"Martha?" A familiar male voice called out nervously.

Her hazel eyes sought out the box of tissues as she cleaned up her ruined make up. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony." She replied evenly.

"We both know there's already bad luck considering I'm wearing this suit again." The Doctor replied after a moment's hesitation. Martha rose up from her seat and slid her heels on, moving to open the door. "Barbara said you locked yourself in." He informed her after the door opened.

She looked up at him, her hazel eyes swirling with emotions. "Why? You silly, silly man!" Martha threw herself into the Doctor's arms. He caught her and frowned, confused.

"Is it really that bad of an idea?" He asked her quietly, his chin resting in her hair, among the loose spiral curls. The small woman's arms were wrapped around his chest. "First weddings are supposed to be special."

Martha shook her head. She would remember this day if for no other reason than the Doctor had done something completely right. She felt selfish in this moment, wishing this wedding was real. Not some sham they had going. "Thank you. You daft, daft old man." The affection in her voice was real and the Doctor smiled slightly.

With Martha, he'd done a banged up job of screwing up most times. He always ended up hurting her somehow and right now he hadn't. Right now, Martha's smile couldn't get any wider. Her eyes were filled with those 'happy tears' human women were fond of. He felt proud of himself, he may not do weddings, but ignoring his discomfort was worth it. "You should be calling me a _genius_ , woman."

"I don't stroke your ego for a reason silly." Martha pulled away and looked at the skinny alien before her. His hair was lying flat and his brown eyes seemed lighter. They weren't filled with anger or his usual sadness. Thankful for her heels, Martha reached up pecked the Doctor on the cheek. "How can we afford any of this?"

A cheeky grin crossed his face. "You should know I'm the gambling type of man Miss Jones."

Martha laughed as she realized that's how they ended up with extra money. It made sense considering, being an on-site repair man (the only job he could hold down) didn't always have jobs readily available in their small building. "Doctor, we'll talk later, yes?" She looked at him a serious expression on her face. He nodded.

"No more tears, I think Barbara was really upset she couldn't get in." The Doctor raised a hand to Martha's face and cupped her cheek gently. "I'll see you upstairs." He stated quietly as Martha leaned her head to his touch. He swallowed hard as he took in the sight of Martha, in their bedroom, before him. The creamy white color of that gown looked so gorgeous on Martha. Part of him wanted to strip the gown off her, to taste the brown flesh hidden underneath the white fabric. To _hear_ her cry out his name in pleasure as she dug her nails into his skin.

Martha was his companion.

He _didn't_ sleep with companions.

And he did not lust after Martha Jones.

This wedding was just a sham.

A very elaborate sham.

Though that didn't explain **_why_** his hearts pounded faster. Nor why he was having such randy thoughts about the junior doctor.

Martha's arm was hooked through Mr. Winston's as she crossed the flat top terrace of their apartment building. She was amused the small ceremony was there, then again they had been careful not to set off any of the fire alarms. (Martha was pretty sure the Doctor's sonic was the reason for it.) The little corner the Doctor and herself normally occupied held their chair being used by another neighbor. Several rows of mix-matched chairs that had been bought up as apparently the entire building attended. One of their neighbors was using a camera to take pictures as she walked.

The Doctor gave her one of his 'I'm terribly clever' grins as he took her hand. Martha glanced at the bouquet of orchids instead of at the handsome alien as he carefully lifted the veil and looked at her. This whole mess was wreaking havoc on her emotions. The Pastor took the time to read all the boring stuff that Martha normally tuned out at weddings. Was it bad? Yes. Was she glad her mother wasn't around to realize it? Hell yes. She was no romantic at heart.

Exchanging the standard vows and rings, Martha was thankful when the man stopped talking. Her hazel eyes stared into the Doctor's dark brown ones. Raising a hand to cup her cheek he pulled her closer before kissing her. Martha hesitated for a moment before returning the kiss. Her hearts pounded in her chest matching the rhythm of the Doctor's own hearts. They broke apart as it started raining.

"Rain." Martha stated amused.

The Doctor grinned, "We always end up in the rain don't we?" He removed his blazer and covered Martha's bare shoulders. Turning to their audience (some of whom appeared unaffected by the rain), "Let's move this inside. Wouldn't want the bride to get sick, now would we?"

"She's still too good for you John!" Rayne called out as she and Monica started helping people get back into the building.

"I'm going to maim you for letting those two into our flat." Martha told him, a grin on her face as they moved inside like everyone else.

The Gallifreyian cocked an eyebrow, "You're going to maim your husband? It hasn't even been an hour yet!"

"Yes well, I could have done with a warning that they were coming over. They practically broke down the bathroom door while I was still showering."

The Doctor laughed. "That's why Rayne's gotten more serious about stealing you away from me." He held on to her hand and led her through their building. "Our reception _Mrs_. _Smith_."

 _...Listen, baby_  
 _Ain't no mountain high_  
 _Ain't no valley low_  
 _Ain't no river wide enough, baby_

 _If you need me, call me_  
 _No matter where you are_  
 _No matter how far_  
 _Just call my name_  
 _I'll be there in a hurry_  
 _You don't have to worry_

Martha sang along softly as she danced with the Doctor. Tammi and Marvin were right; there was nothing that could keep her from being at her Doctor's side except the alien himself. And part of her hated that fact. She was too close to the Doctor emotionally.

The Gallifreyan held the petite woman close to him. _He knew it was wrong._ His mind was reasoning why he should not be doing this. More than anything, he remembered that _Rose_ had expected this from him. That the only reason he had this body was because he had saved her. Martha Jones was human, did she really love him? Like Rose? Or did she lust after this body?

" _My love is alive…way down in my heart…_ " The tone was a soft, sad one as if it were a hidden confession and not a song lyric.

The Doctor moved to the rhythm with Martha. His hand was on her lower back as they moved about having their first dance. Ian stood to the side with Barbara and another neighbor of theirs, recording the dance. After the song ended, other people joined the makeshift dancefloor as the wedding party moved to get final pictures.

"You both look amazing." Barbara commented once the four of them were left alone. Everyone else mingled and talked as they maneuvered around Rayne's flat.

Martha smiled shyly at the older woman, "Thank you. Thank you both for helping the Doctor with planning this."

Ian smiled at the younger woman. "Trust us, we were surprised to be asked…but considering it's one of the less dangerous things he's ever asked of us…we didn't mind." Both teachers had been returned home after being abducted by the alien with a new lease on life. They were working to get their doctorates and to teach at the university level. While doing so, they had moved in together and started dating.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Silver: After the next chapter we will be leaving '69.


	5. Chapter 5

Drops of Jupiter

Summary: As Martha laid dying in the American West, she noticed something odd. Something that makes the Clades, "Unknown" scan proves true. What does that mean for the Doctor and herself? [eventual Doctor/Martha]

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

A/N: AU Utopia/Sound of Drums/LotTL and seasons 4-6.

Dialogue from the actual episode or book

Also, be warned...lemon in this chapter!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _"Crave for a thing, you will get it. Renounce the craving, the object will follow you by itself." -Swami Sivananda_

Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks since their wedding day, Martha had kept all the pictures in the same box as her dress. Though a few did decorate their tiny flat. Martha no longer cooked mostly for the Doctor's sake. Her tendency to burn things was starting to bother his rather sensitive nose. Instead, he cooked. Martha nearly threw her Harry Potter book at his head when she found out he was rather good at it.

When Martha stumbled in from work, late, she was sure the Doctor hadn't noticed. She was rubbing her temples and gave him a tense greeting before kicking the door shut. The Doctor frowned, what was wrong with his little wife?

It had scared him how easy it was to think of Martha as his wife. Part of him resented that he'd accepted her so easily in that role. What about Rose? The blond had done a lot for him. She was the reason he was the man he was today. How could he have ignored that for Martha Jones? _Martha Smith_ , he mentally corrected himself. _And you weren't ignoring it, you were moving on, you're moving passed it._ He hated when he applied logic to his self. _It's simple really, Rose Tyler will not be coming back. Martha Jones is a woman that happens to outwit you on occasion and is completely independent. Her existence does not require you to hold her hand or talk her through every situation._

What was he supposed to do if the universe decided to take Martha from him as well? He nearly killed himself when it took Rose, if it hadn't been for Donna. The redhead woman saved him and told him he'd become scary. Martha, his little wife, put up with his moods, his moping, his unreasonable demands, racial abuse and had died (more than once) because of him. The Doctor set the table in the kitchen as he continued to think about the situation. Martha suffered during his time more than Rose had and she still stuck with him.

Then he remembered Martha kissing Riley Vashtee.

 _"I only go for humans."_

That's right, his little wife only went for other stupid apes. His Time Lord brain was prepared to ignore every other sign that pointed to the contrary, except he heard a whimper of pain. He glanced at the cracked door of their bedroom. "Martha, are you alright?" He called out. The Doctor ignored his task in favor of investigating.

A peak in the dark room found Martha not anywhere in sight on first glance. Second glance, the Doctor finally recognized her. Knees to chest as she clutched her head in pain sitting in a corner. Concerned, he approached her and kneeled in front of her. "Martha, what is it?" She didn't reply as she finally looked at him.

He saw the pain in her eyes and ignored how his hearts sank. He had to help her. "May I?" He asked as he decided to try telepathy. "Yes." She replied so quietly he thought he'd imagined it. Removing her hands from her face. He placed two fingers to her temples, her mind was rather chaotic. He could feel it on the outer reaches of his mind. "Relax Martha, I'm going to peek okay? Just close your eyes."

The Doctor entered Martha's mind and winced at how loud it was. It didn't take him long to realize why it was so noisy and chaotic. "Martha, Martha Jones where are you?" Her telepathy had been developing, but now it was active and Martha had no idea how to control it. As a result, she was picking up the broadcasting thoughts of the other humans around them. "Oh, Martha." He muttered with a frown on his young features.

As he moved about, he noticed the features of Martha's mind. Gallifrey. Her mind-scape was based on his description of his home planet. He smiled warily, his Martha was something else. It was perfectly accurate, but perhaps he could show her a memory of it? He finally found Martha, or who he assumed was Martha. The child didn't look happy to have so many people around. Not far from the child were stacks of books and medical supplies. "Hello."

The dark skinned child with twin pigtails looked at him in surprised. Her clothing consisted of a pink shirt, jeans and a white labcoat. "Doctor!"

He smiled as he crouched down to her level. "Everyone is disturbing you here aren't they?" He asked gently.

"Can you make them go away?" She asked him, her brown eyes looking at him innocently. He never realized how much he missed Martha's dark brown eyes until then.

The Doctor shook his head. "I can't, but you can with my help." The girl nodded. "Right then, Martha Jones lets get started." He sat cross legged in the snow capped red grass. Child Martha followed suit. She looked at him intently as he started to explain how to get everyone out of her mind except him.

An hour later, Martha breathed deeply as her eyes snapped open. The Doctor's face was inches from her own. His brown eyes stared into her brown ones. Neither spoke as the Doctor gently removed his fingers from her temples. "Better?" He asked finally.

Martha didn't reply. She wanted to be held right now. She didn't care if he talked about Rose while he did it, she needed the physical contact. Without warning she launched herself at him. Part of her hoped, he didn't reject her. The Doctor apparently understood her need. His arms wrapped around her waist as she didn't move. "It hurt."

"I know."

"I can feel Earth rotate." Martha whispered burying her head into his chest. "It scares me." He wanted to tell her it was normal, that she'd get used it...but he kept quiet. Martha was venting. As much as he hated emotional situations, he swallowed his discomfort. He'd been waiting for this to happen.

For her to realize _how_ serious her situation was.

"That ticking right out of sight, but its always there. I always know now." Martha hated being vulnerable. She was used to being strong- for her family, friends, herself and even for the Doctor. This telepathy thing had been the breaking point. She had shakily gotten through a day at work because of Nicole taking care of her. Her attempt to take aspirin ended with her throwing up.

Nicole had made a joke that her husband would be a dad soon.

Martha hadn't been amused in the slightest.

The Doctor waited, but Martha didn't say anything else. Instead, she held on to him. "I did finish dinner, if you want to nibble on something." Her light brown eyes snapped to him, something in them made his body temperature rise.

Martha wanted physical contact. And the silly hug wasn't going to work, she decided. Her eyes slid from his own to his Adam's apple. The Doctor felt his eyes widen when Martha's warm mouth touched his skin. She adjusted her body so she was straddling him. "M-M-Martha!" She slowly kissed and teased the skin of his neck. Her teeth scraping parts of it.

One of the Doctor's hands flew to her hair. He meant to pull her away.

 _Really, he had._

Instead, he pulled her head back and crashed his lips on to hers. He bit her full lips before he ravished her mouth. His body was reacting to Martha Jones and he really thought about stopping, but then she moaned into his rough kiss.

The rest of his mind shut down as he worked on erecting similar sounds from her.

Martha moaned as the Doctor took her. Her nails dug into his pale skin as he bit the skin of her neck. His bony hips crashed into her warmer ebony ones. Her lips could only release quick pants and whispers of her lover's chosen name as she demanded more. The tightening in an area lower than her belly told her she was getting closer. Closer to climaxing.

The Doctor took Martha like he _should have_ done on their wedding night. If his little wife thought one time would be enough for him, she would be in for a surprise. Her body reacted to all of his touches which pleased him. He drew his mouth down to her hard nipples. He loved the way she breathed his name out as he bit the brown bud.

Martha slid one hand up to the Doctor's head, she threaded her fingers through his hair. Her nails scraped his scalp causing him to breathe her name out. She did it again. The reaction from the Doctor turned her on more. His right hand grabbed her wrist, and then he grabbed other hand. He held her down.

Holding Martha's wrist together and pounding into her was intoxicating for the Doctor. He didn't want to stop. Her body was coiling tighter.

Martha didn't disappoint as she cried out "yes!" as she climaxed. Still pinning her hands, he continued to take her. His own body started coiling, he shut his eyes as he neared his own released. Martha came a second time as he released his seed inside her [1].

The Doctor glanced at Martha and noticed she was watching him. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. Martha smiled shyly at that. He smiled, that had been such a release. When was the last time he'd allowed a woman that close to him?

It didn't matter, he figured as Martha's tiny hands lazily drew patterns on his stomach. The Doctor surprised Martha when he pulled her on top of him. He quirked an eyebrow in silent questioning. Martha offered a wicked smile in return.

Oh, his little wife was allowed on top anytime she wanted, he thought. His hands gripped her hips and he allowed her to ride him. His hips bucked to meet Martha's rhythm. She threw her head back and allowed him to fill her that way. His brown eyes watched her breasts moved. Like a kitten chasing string, he pounced on her breasts. Biting and suckling on them. She held his head there encouraging him on as she rolled her hips on his. Marking them with teeth marks, he pulled his head away instead capturing Martha's mouth in a surprisingly gentle kiss.

He rolled them over and then he made love to Martha Jones. His pace was slow enough to not end them soon, but fast enough to satisfy her.

Martha wrapped her arms around the Doctor when he rested his head on her chest. A satisfied grin played on both their faces as she gently ran fingers through his hair. Her steady heartbeats and the soothing fingers through his hair drew the alien into a light slumber. Martha glanced at the window with a sigh.

1969 was their little world, but when they left would any of it matter?

She knew the Doctor, he could and would ignore this if he wanted. It would all go back to his beloved Rose and how much he missed her.

A few hours later, Martha woke up to find the Time Lord still in her arms. She gentle stroked his hair causing him to shift under her touch. Martha laughed quietly as she realized the Doctor was breathing on her neck. The rumbling from her laughter caused the Doctor to open his eyes. He stared at her with a raised eyebrow, his chin resting in the area between her breasts. "Morning sleepy." Martha chirped.

"How does your head feel?" He replied as his hands gripped her hips once more.

Martha smiled at him, "Better. Thank you." His brown eyes slid from her face to her neck and finally her chest. Then his glazed flickered back up. "And the rest of me feels fine. Though there is this heavy person on me." She joked with him. "Huge head, sexy spiky hair."

"Sounds like a problem." He muttered in between the light kisses he placed on her neck. The Doctor slowly trailed his way down.

Martha whimpered at the feelings stirring inside of her. This man was horrible and yet wonderful. "Yes." She breathed out.

"A big one?" He asked pausing below her belly button.

"Very big." Martha whimpered as his cool hands explored her lower body.

The sun finally shined through the hideous 1960s curtains. Martha finally left the shower, one Doctor in tow, to get dressed for work. How she was still standing, was amazing to her. The Doctor was a little kid that always wanted his way and Martha hadn't stopped him. She really had no intention when he had climbed in with her, his hands exploring her body. The Time Lord had literally caused her knees to weaken with his touch.

And he had love knowing that he could.

She went through the clothes in their room trying to find something suitable to wear. He had only partial dressed himself (boxers and trousers) before grabbing her from behind. "Martha~!" He whined adorably.

"Yes?" She replied continuing to pull things out. Her breathing picked up as he nibbled on a sensitive area of her neck. "Theta!" He bit her when his old name left her lips. "I've got to get ready for work." At some point in between all the intimacy he told her to call him that. She wanted to know if that was his real name or just another alias he used.

"Fine!" The Doctor pouted against her brown skin. "I don't suppose you have an idea on where we can get a video camera do you?"

Martha raised an eyebrow, "None of the neighbors? What about Ian and Barbara? They've been nice to us so far."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It took six weeks before the TARDIS arrived in 1969. Martha hadn't wanted to leave, at least not with the Doctor giving her his attention. Not while their relationship felt like a real marriage. She knew when they stepped into that box that things would change.

She wasn't wrong.

When they had walked into the ship, she watched has he ran a hand over the console. Basking in the feeling of comfort from the TARDIS. Reaching a hand out, Martha touched the railing in wistful excitement. She supposed she had missed this wonderful ship.

A calming humming filled her mind, easing her worry. Closing her eyes, she felt a slight pulse underneath her hand. As if the TARDIS was saying 'welcome back'.

"Ready to head off?" The alien asked as he started turning nobs and pulling levers. Martha nodded, not trusting herself to not object to ending what they had. "I'm thinking somewhere...less Earthy. Perhaps Millanoka, it's got bright pink skies! Baby blue clouds, oh and gorgeous beaches."

Martha raised an eyebrow. "I remember you talking about beaches before and us ending up in giant snow globes."

The Doctor's face flushed in embarrassment. "We were on the right planet!" He defended himself, his magnificent ship had landed in the snow globes rather than on the nice, warm beaches that surround them. "So no beach than?"

Her lip had curled into a smile. "Nah." Martha laughed as the Doctor pulled on a seemingly random bar. The TARDIS started to groan and wheeze as it left 1969. With the ship moving again, Martha headed to her room to change.

Except when she reached the turn for her room, the door was gone. "What the…?" The medical student frowned, before checking another door. As she walked deeper into the ship, she found another door. This door was partially opened and she peeked a head in. It looked like the Doctor's room. There were brown suit jackets tossed about on a chair. Hanging on the bed post was a rather long multi-colored scarf with a brown hat on top. A white shirt with frills on it was tossed over a desk chair.

Next to that desk, was a very familiar vanity desk. Her desk with her jewelry box and make-up. Entering the room, a quick look into the wardrobe showed her clothes next to a collection of pinstripe suits.

"Martha! We're parked in the Vortex." The Doctor called out as he reached the room. He look around their shared bedroom. "She worked fast."

"You knew?" Martha asked as she started pulling an outfit.

The Doctor stepped into it and glanced around before trying to shuffle some things into the second wardrobe. "Well, she left you a wedding dress. And well, she can see the future so it stands to reason that she _knew_ how 1969 would turn out."

"How did it turn out?" She asked pausing in her shuffling. Her heartbeats picked up. A hand landed on the small of her back. Gently pulling her towards the Time Lord.

Cupping her cheek, The Doctor pulled her in for a deep kiss. Martha Jones let her hands fly the lapels on his jacket. Her goal had been to push him, instead she pulled him closer and snaked her arms around his neck. Gripped his hair. "Well, I'm married. You're married. We do things like this."

Martha laughed at her husband. A warm feeling of relief spreading through her chest. "And here I thought you would forget all about it."

"I could, but then I'd be just depriving myself needlessly." He explained. "You're not completely human. You have the ability to regenerate…and more importantly, your life span has grown. Possibly enough to match my own. All of that _helps_ me feel better about engaging you in a romance."

"So if I weren't part alien, we wouldn't be like this?"

"Honestly? Yes."

Martha wanted to be upset about it, but she supposed a Time Lord capable of living thousands of years deserved a partner that could last that long.

The Doctor cupped Martha's chin and forced her to look at him. "That doesn't mean, I've never had feelings for you when you were human. It meant that I couldn't act on them. Especially my attraction to you. You are a brilliant woman." Leaning down he kissed her. He moved a hand to her hair and undid the thick ponytail that was there.

His little wife started to undo the buttons on his suit jacket.

They decided to christen their newly shared room in their home. The TARDIS hummed excitedly as she felt the energy flow between the two of them.

/-/-/-/-/-

It had taken a few hours of resting before either decided to leave their room. Martha had gone to take a quick shower and the Doctor had followed her in there without hesitation. The quick shower, turned into an hour long affair.

Not that either of them minded. They had all of time and space to themselves.

Hence, them arriving later into the console room to pick a destination. The Doctor had arrived first and was examining various readouts. His brown hair was damp, but spiked up thanks to Martha's fingers.

She strolled in with her hair in a thick half ponytail-messy bun like style. A grey and black shirt flowed down her frame with black jeans on. Over it was her grey Diesel jacket. Martha stood a few feet away from the console as the Doctor manned the controls.

The curious side of her wondered for the umpteenth time how the amazing time machine worked. Maybe, she could ask him about TARDIS lessons, again.

 ** _"Cardiff!" He exclaimed breaking her from her thoughts._**

 ** _"Cardiff?!" Martha repeated, curious. It wasn't considered an exciting place to visit per say._**

 ** _"Ah! But, thing about Cardiff, it's built on a rift in time and space, just like California on the San Andreas fault but the rift bleeds energy. I open up the engines, soak up the energy AND use it as fuel."_**

 ** _"So it's a pit stop?"_**

" _ **Exactly! Should only take 20 seconds.**_ Maybe we can find a cozy resort for a proper honeymoon." He looked at the readout with both eyebrows raised, "T _ **he rift's been active**_."

 _ **"Wait. They had an earthquake in Cardiff, couple of years ago. Was that you? Doctor!"**_ Martha watched as the Time Lord grinned cheekily and mention something about a "Slitheran." Whatever species that was and her cheeky husband said a proper honeymoon!

 _ **"Finito, all powered up." Except the when he started dematerializing the ride became bumper than usual. He looked at her with concern**_.

"What's upsetting her?" Martha asked as the TARDIS sounded as if she was crying and scared. The young medical student wondered about reaching out telepathically.

The Doctor's response was about the years they were speeding passed. "The year 1 trillion. No ones ventured this far, not even Time Lords."

/-/-/-

Martha had rushed over to the body on the ground. He was a handsome man, that wouldn't look that out of place in the 21st century. As she touched him, he felt out of place to her. Part of her found his presence to be alarming. "He doesn't have a pulse. Wait, you have the kit in the TARDIS!" Martha muttered, running back to the blue ship. "You're in the way!"

The Doctor shifted as Martha pushed passed him. He couldn't really stand the way that being near Jack made him feel. He looked down at the body. "Hello again, oh I'm sorry."

Martha rushed passed him and started to look over the body. _**"It's a bit odd though. Not very one hundred trillion. That coat's more like World War II."**_

 _ **"I think he came with us."**_

 _ **"How d'you mean? He's from Earth?"**_

 _ **"Must have been clinging to the outside of the TARDIS. All the way through the vortex. Wow, that's very him."**_

 _ **"What, do you know him?"**_

 _ **"A friend of mine. Used to travel with me."**_

After meeting Ian and Barbara, Martha found herself fascinated with the idea of previous companions. They undoubtedly had great stories to share about the Time Lord. At least, she figured they would because, well, The Doctor is marvelous. This former companion seemed to be causing the Time Lord and his box a great deal of discomfort. "I'm sorry, there's no pulse." She turned back to the body just in time to watch as the man took a deep breath.

Martha's eyes widen and as she reached forward to help him sit up. He had gorgeous blue eyes and a soft smile as he spoke, "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Don't do that." The Doctor cut him off.

Martha heard the stern tone, but turned to reassure the skinny alien. "It's alright. Really." She helped Jack sit up. "Martha Jones."

The former Time Agent smiled before turning to the Doctor. "You left me."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Martha knew she shouldn't have pointed out the fob watch. Part of her thought it was a bad idea, but he had looked so sad.

And, part of her knew it was because she had listened to her husband talk about another woman the entire evening. Martha thought that maybe, just maybe, he would mention something that would make her feel better. Except not even the ring on her finger could keep her from feeling down.

As she was left with the blue alien and the professor, Martha had tried to distract herself. Which is how she had started the conversation on the fob watch.

How she had indirectly helped the Master awaken.

The young medical student, had left him alone with the watch and when they had returned the Master had be awake.

And stole the TARDIS as well.

Martha had the stray thought that Rose wouldn't have awaken the Doctor's archenemy.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Silver: I'm pretty terrible with lemons and promise to stop! One day.

[1]: Whether or not the Doctor can even release sperm is debatable. For my story, I'll pretend that he's able to at least.


	6. Chapter 6

Drops of Jupiter

Summary: As Martha laid dying in the American West, she noticed something odd. Something that makes the Clades, "Unknown" scan proves true. What does that mean for the Doctor and herself? [eventual Doctor/Martha]

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

A/N: AU Utopia/LotTL.

 ** _I paraphrased what was actually said by Martha in Last of the Time Lords._**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" _Life appears to me too short to be spent in nursing animosity, or registering wrongs."_

 _-Charlotte Bronte_

 **Chapter 6**

The Master looked at the woman that kneeled before him. As he looked at her, he tilted his head. He had shrugged it off when they had captured in town.

"You're not an ordinary human." He realized. An insane grin spread across his face. "That low level psych field kept me from noticing earlier."

The Jones family stood to the side watching. The Doctor grabbed at his cage. "She is human."

"Oh, but she's not full human." The Master retorted as he turned to his rival. "You've been hiding that Doctor."

Martha glanced at her family, they looked unhurt. "You really want to question my humanity, instead of what I was _actually_ doing for a year?"

"I already destroyed your silly weapon."

Martha laughed as she stared him down. "A weapon…in four parts…around the globe? You bought that?"

The Master's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"You really thought I would send her to search for a _weapon?"_ The aged Doctor asked. Harold Saxon's face went from smug to frowning.

"I walked the Earth and told a story." Martha explained. "That's it. Just a story. No weapon. As I told the story, I gave the people one instruction." The junior doctor felt excitement build as they got closer to the count down. "I told them that we needed to think of one person, focus one being…" Martha watched as The Master's look shifted to curious. "On one person, but with 15 satellites connecting the human psych…" She trailed off watching as it dawned on The Master and Lucy's face.

"Your countdown was the perfect opportunity." The tiny woman finished as the count down started to reach one.

"What? No, no, no…that can't…"

A gold light started to surround The Doctor's body, restoring him to his youthful looking appearance.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"They used to call me the 'Face of Boe'!" Jack told Martha and the Doctor as he walked off heading back to Torchwood. Martha and the Doctor exchanged looks. The petite woman laughed while the Doctor tried to master his shock.

"You don't think-?"

"No way." Both knew that it was true despite their words. They had watched the man walking away from them die billions of years into the future. Martha drove them back to her mother's place. She had asked the Doctor if he wanted to drive, but he had declined. Her radio played quietly as neither of them spoke in the beginning of their two hour drive. Martha knew she would be leaving him.

"Something wrong?" He finally asked her as he stopped watching the scenery. That would be a disadvantage of the TARDIS, no windows to watch things pass by. "You're thinking a bit hard about something." Martha didn't say anything. The Doctor placed a hand on top of hers. "Martha." He hadn't heard her voice in a year. And when she had spoke the day before, Rassilon she had been powerful. With no visible fear, she had face down the Master.

Martha glanced away from the road. "They need me." The Doctor didn't reply to that, his hearts were breaking. "You need me."

"You want me." He retorted. It was true, Martha Jones never _needed_ him. She desired him.

"No," Martha told him as she squeezed his hand. "I _need_ you."

The Doctor wanted to say he believed her, but he saw what she could do on her own. "You've never needed me Martha Jones. There were so many times where you were absolutely brilliant on your own."

"Because you forced me to be. You needed someone strong, someone capable of handling themselves and I am all of that. I was all of that before you, but now...what do you want?"

The Doctor was silent as he thought back to when he first meet Martha. Everything about his time with this woman had haunted him during that Year. Every _happy_ time, every time _he nearly lost her_ or _she nearly lost him_. 1913, Rassilon had he never regretted something as much as that time. He should have trapped the Family in the first place. Martha should _never_ have been on her own. And in such a racist and sexist time for someone like her. He _had_ failed her. He would _never_ have left Rose on her own with a human version of him.

The brightest time the two had together had been 1969. _After her death._ He had tried his best to do things right with Martha then. She had tried her hardest to make sure he was happy until his ship arrived. That effort kept them from having a rift form in their relationship. At the end of the Universe, he knowingly praised Rose when talking to Jack. As much passion and dedication as he put into the speech, his hearts were beating for another. A woman that he relied on so much more. Martha Jones deserved so much more than him.

So much more than he could give her.

Martha followed the Doctor back to the TARDIS. Honestly, Martha was happy the old girl was calm again. The way the ship had screamed when she had been turned into a paradox machine still gave Martha nightmares. The TARDIS waited outside Francine Jones' house.

Martha looked at the Doctor, "Coming in?" The Doctor shook his head. Francine Jones disliked him, actually he'd go as far as to say she hated him. Then again, she blamed him for her daughter turning into an alien. He knew in both his hearts, that it had been the Master's doing and partially Francine's own fault. Martha hadn't complained to him about it though.

She had accepted it, that she wouldn't age very fast and if she died, she'd physically become someone else entirely. "Oh no, you go ahead. I'll wait here." As he watched her leave out the door, part of him knew she wouldn't be leaving with him.

Martha Jones had so much going for her and her family needed her now. He sat in the Captain's seat, kicking his legs up onto the console. Maybe Martha would continue traveling with him despite that, Rose would have. Then again, Rose hadn't had much going for her did she? Other than her dead end shop job (which he ended abruptly by blowing the place up), before she met him.

The TARDIS sent the Doctor a quick shock for his thoughts. He had forgotten the TARDIS took to doing that every time he tried to compare Martha and Rose after 1913.

Martha left the TARDIS heading into her family home. The place they all ended up staying at after the Year was erased. As she took in her parents being civil, her sister nursing her cup of tea quietly and her brother trying to calm her niece down, she knew she couldn't leave. Leo may not remember anything other than her phone call, but the rest of them did.

And like every other time in her life, Martha put her family first.

Tish had looked up first and her eyes met Martha's hazel ones. Martha never got to greet the rest of her family as Tish grabbed her arm and dragged her back outside. "You're staying." She stated quietly. Martha nodded.

"You all need me and I can't just bounce off like nothing happened."

Tish grabbed her younger sister's hand. "He needs you more." Martha shook her head, she remembered the words the Doctor had spoken to Jack about Rose Tyler. The passion in which they had been spoken.

"I'm not what he needs."

Tish sighed as she squeezed her sister's hand. "Martha, you always do this! Your happiness, you sacrifice it in a heartbeat to take care of us. I know we're family Martha, but for once try to be selfish! Leo and I, we've done it! Martha, mum is going to be herself...she'll try to guilt you into staying, but why? You've got an alien willing to take you to see the stars! Staying here wouldn't do anything, you'd be refereeing the next argument in two weeks time."

Martha looked down at the green grass on the sides of the bench in the backyard. "I am being selfish. I'm staying here. I'm getting my doctorate. I've got family to look after, him...besides me there's no one else and I don't count!"

"You love learning Martha, you can learn from him! You defeated an experienced alien with basic will-power. Humanity will _never_ know my sister saved their sorry asses with the help of her alien boyfriend." Tish sighed as she realized Martha had made up her mind. "If you're going to stay here, you'll stay with me?"

A smile crossed Martha's face. "That would be lovely. I don't fancy staying near mum anymore than I have to at the moment."

"You don't blame her." Tish stated quietly. "If she'd just left well enough alone. If she had just _trusted_ you..." Martha squeezed her sister's hand.

"What happened has a lot of blame on different people's shoulders. I'm not going to start pointing fingers."

Tish looked over at the blue box and made up her mind. She was going to chat with the alien inside. Turning to Martha, she released her sister's hand and nodded to the house. "Well, mother will be pleased you're staying here."

Martha didn't understand why her sister wanted her gone. She could understand her sister wanting her to be happy, but this reluctance to have her on Earth? Once she got to Tish's place they'd have a heart to heart (well heart to hearts). Her hazel eyes glanced over at the blue box that had been her home away from home, she would miss that box. The way the humming had soothed her into sleeping when she first started traveling. Oh, the way the humming became a beautiful song when Martha had made telepathic contact with the ship, it had been beautiful.

She didn't want to leave the TARDIS.

She didn't want to leave the thing she and the Doctor had. _Whatever that was._

Martha sighed as she knew, she had to get out. She was never one to leave things undone and finishing school was a priority. Leaving her sister outside, Martha went back inside the house to face her parents and her brother.

Tish waited until Martha was inside before she left the yard, heading to the blue box. Part of her was nervous. She had never been in the box, but the way Martha and the Doctor had rush to undo whatever Harold Saxon had done made it seem important. This wooden box was home to an alien? It seemed small, but after seeing what he could do...what were the chances the box was bigger on the inside?

Tish touched the door and froze for a minute, her curly hair falling into her face. Glancing behind her, Martha was no where in sight. She paused and wondered why she was bothering to sneak around? She was the older sister and there was _nothing_ Martha Jones could do to her. Besides it was for her sister's own good. Pushing the door open, Tish blinked at the size.

"No way." She muttered backing out and closing the door. She walked around the box and then back to the entrance. When she opened the door again, the Doctor was standing near a railing watching her curiously. "I'm not some fascinating creature you know."

 _Smooth Tish, real smooth._

"No, I suppose not. I'm curious as to why you're in my ship."

Tish walked further in closing the door, she looked around. "She's giving this up to stay with me?" Looking at the Time Motor, she watched as the colors flared around. "She's absolutely mad!" The curly haired woman turned to the Doctor and crossed her arms. "You had better convince her to stay on this ship. If you have to get on your knees and beg, don't let my sister walk out of this ship!"

"What?" He asked shocked. Surely his hearing was going in his old age, despite the young body.

Tish ignored his shocked expression and explained. "My sister has never acted the way she did with you, before. The happiness on her face as she talked to you after nearly dying? It was disturbing to think I'd never noticed it before considering mum and dad's divorce. My sister has given our family so much and you! Traveling with you makes her happy and she's going to give it up to stay here. Don't let her do it."

The Doctor was surprised that Leticia Jones was in his ship pleading with him to not let Martha leave. "I...I can't. You know Martha's a Human-Time Lord now. She'll live for centuries, you won't. None of you will. I can't stop her from staying with all of you."

"Fine, then pick her up on weekends or when she's off work. Don't you want her around at all?"

Ancient brown eyes stared into wary brown ones. "I love having Martha around, but it's up to her. If she never wants to see me again, I can't blame her if that's how she feels, then I'd respect that."

Tish glanced down at her tan heeled boots. Thick. The alien in front of her and her sister.

"So what are you going to do? Let her leave and then what? Wait for her to ring you saying we're all dead? That she has no family left? I know Martha, she won't look at another human male because she knows she won't age. She'll throw herself into work and that's all she'll do when she's not 'spending time' with her family." She looked up at the Doctor. "Don't say anything then. You both are going to regret it. I can tell you both fancy each other, you're just being thick about it."

Tish glared at him before marching out of the ship. Men, no matter what species were always thick.

The Doctor actually winced when the wooden door slammed. Of course Tish was looking out for her sister, but was she right? Would he regret letting Martha Jones walk out of that door? His hearts started beating faster as he thought about their time together.

Mixed signals.

That's all they had sent each other and then...1969. The intimacy that they had shared there in their tiny little flat. The way Martha Jones had fit perfectly in his arms as he held her at night. Their time spent teaching Martha how to shield her mind from the thoughts of other people. Martha Jones had been a beautiful bride and as a wife? She hadn't been perfect like he thought. Her cooking skills wasn't great. When it came to cleaning, she always forced him to help. And she wasn't the type to nag him to death. Their favorite time together had been sitting on the roof looking at the stars.

It was the song of the TARDIS, that told him what was in front of him.

His wonderful ship told him what he hadn't noticed.

What had been staring him in the face.

What had been obvious since he first meet the junior doctor.

He had fallen for Martha Jones.

Swallowing thickly, the Doctor walked back to the Captain's seat and sank into it. Part of him felt like he was insulting Rose's memory. Another part knew, knew that he had held on to Rose's memory long enough, that he had to face the facts. He had fallen for another Time Lady (even if she wasn't properly trained like Romana) not easily impressed with him. And like the last one, Martha Jones would be leaving him.

The TARDIS sent the Doctor a small jolt. She wasn't impressed that the Doctor was forgetting the obvious- Martha Jones was a Time Lady. Leaving now meant nothing since she'd be back. Back to be by her Doctor's side. All her thief had to do is open that adorable mouth of his and tell his Doctor. Tell her that she could comeback at any time.

When Martha walked into the TARDIS after talking to her family, she knew what she was going to do. It wouldn't be the last time she saw the skinny man. Just, her last time aboard this ship for a while. If anymore unexpected Time Lord weirdness started affecting her, she'd call him. Martha walked back on board a determined frown on her face. The Doctor hopped up and started rambling about star fire, meeting Agatha Christie. Martha waited for it die down. Her own hearts broke knowing this could be the last time she heard him ramble like that in years, perhaps decades really. "You want to leave." He said at last.

"We talked about it. There are things I need to finish here." The Doctor's face couldn't get any more puppy-ish. Martha felt like she had kicked his puppy and then gave it to a Dalek for extermination. He opened and closed his mouth several times. "I'll have to come back at some point right?"

"Yes, yes you will." He didn't sound cheered up by that fact.

Martha walked up to him and she looked into those wonderful ancient eyes of his, those brown eyes of his stared back at her, pleading for her to change her mind. "Will you come to my graduation?" His eyebrow rose in questioning. "My doctorate, I've got to finish getting it. Will you be there, on my graduation day?"

"Yes," left the alien's lips before he could stop it. He wanted to know if she would comeback by then. Or would she settle down into a normal human life?

Martha reached into her pocket and pulled out her TARDIS key. If she noticed the way the Doctor's breathing hitched, she said nothing. "This Doctor," she pointed to the wedding ring, "means what you want it too."

"What I want it too?" He repeated. His eyebrows knitted together as he looked at the ring in puzzlement.

Martha closed her eyes as she placed her hearts on the line one last time with him. "It can mean nothing or it could mean the start of something."

"Or it could mean something." The Time Lord stated as he touched the ring on the silver chain. "It could mean something very obvious."

Hazel eyes stared into dark brown ones. "How obvious?" Martha asked. There was no reply as he cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss.

Rassilon, an entire year! An entire year without his little wife, worried that she could be dead, but having faith. He had faith in Rose, but Martha Jones...he believed in her. If he couldn't fix a problem, his doctor could. And as he kissed her with passion, he felt her melt into him. Slowly he pulled away, "I'm older than you. You've seen me aged Martha Jones. I'm also perfectly capable of being daft-"

Martha pulled on his lapels and then kissed him. "I'd like to think I can handle anything...as long as you..." She paused and stared into those dark brown eyes of his, "as long as you _see_ me."

"I've always seen you Martha Jones." He informed her, "You are a bright star. You're beautiful, inside and out." He rested his forehead on hers. "You deserve more than I can give you."

Martha closed her eyes, "And you deserve more than I can give you. No one's perfect Doctor, we both know that...my family...I love them to pieces. And you, mister, I love you to pieces as well." Her hazel eyes opened as she reached up and stroked the Doctor's cheek. "I hate choosing when I want both. I, I don't want to wake up a hundred years from now regretting not going with you or not spending enough time with my family. I-" A slender finger placed itself on her lips and she stopped talking. The Doctor sighed.

"That, Martha Jones, is the reason why I won't stop you from leaving." He looked sad at that. "You'll always be my little wife and your family...is technically mine as well."

Martha touched the Doctor's hand, a small smile curving its way on to her lips. "Little wife?"

The Doctor smiled gently. "It's what I call you in my head."

"I knew there was something off in that head of yours."

"Martha..." He replied despite the smile on his face.

"Thank you." She replied softly. "Mum's going to kill us both though."

The Doctor ran his free hand through his hair. "Oh, Francine will get used to it. Eventually."

"Suppose, as your wife, I can't ask for you to visit often. You know, since you've got planets and times to save."

The Doctor grinned at her. "I can pop in and out."

"Come around for dinner often?"

"As long as it's not something you tried baking." He joked.

Martha rolled her eyes. "And...new companions?"

"Won't be as amazing as you?" The Doctor teased. "If you're okay with it, I can bring them around."

"I'd like that." Martha responded with a smile. The Doctor cupped her cheek. "Just until I get my doctorate."

The Doctor leaned in and kissed her.

Martha Jones had a lot to be grateful for in life, but she had a special thank you for the Master. He was a psycho that cost her planet so much. He interfered in her life more than even the Doctor. The insane Time Lord was the cause of her DNA mutation, even if it was indirectly.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Silver: I think we all know how the Master orchestrated quite a few events during series 3. Even if we didn't realize he was part of it until after he stole the TARDIS.


End file.
